Epstein et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,722,609 and 4,812,050 disclose a heat flux gauge which facilitates simultaneous measurement of both steady state and time resolved heat flux distributions. The configuration comprises a double-sided, high frequency response heat flux gauge comprising a metal film which is applied to both sides of a thin polyimide sheet. At low frequencies, the temperature difference between the polyimide sheet is a direct measure of the heat flux. At higher frequency, a quasi-one-dimensional assumption is used to infer the heat flux.
Japanese publication No. 60-201224 to Hayashi describes a heat conduction gauge which employs heat flux sensors. These sensors comprise heat resistance thin film and resistance thermometer element metallic thin films adhered to the top and reverse surfaces to calculate heat flux directly.